I Turn To You
by Serenity1
Summary: What!!?? Mamoru broke up with Usagi?? And he has been seeing someone else on the sly for years? Read on to find out why Mamoru did it and who he has been seeing and how Usagi takes it. Who can she turn to?


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song "I Turn to You." 

  
  
Author's Note: This is my first song fic. Let me warn you, a few characters are so OOC it is funny. It is a slight A/U story.. Please review and let me know how it is. Thank you. 

  
  
I TURN TO YOU 

By: Neo-Queen Serenity of the Luna

  
  
~When I'm lost in the rain, in your eyes I'll find the light to light my ways.~ 

  
  
Usagi looks into Mamoru's eyes. The rain pours down and around them, beating on the umbrella. Tears shine in her eyes. 

"Mamoru, you can't mean it. You love me." the blonde cries. 

"I mean it! Damnit Usagi we are done. It just won't work for us anymore." he says. 

Mamoru lets go of her hand and walks into the rain. Usagi watches him leave and sinks into the wet ground, crying softly. 

  
  
~When I'm scared of losing ground, when my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around.~ 

  
  
"He broke up with me. Just like that. No reason or excuse." Usagi cries to her friend, Seiya. 

Seiya wraps his arms around the Moon Princess. She buries her head in his shoulder, which becomes very wet, very quickly. 

"Usagi, he must have a reason. It will be okay." Seiya soothes. 

He sounds calm but inside his heart it is an emotional roller coaster. He had loved Usagi ever since he hand met her. But she was forbidden, belonging to the Earth Prince. And now he breaks her heart. Seiya couldn't stand it. 

Usagi looks up. With a sniff she says, "Okay. I'll try to forget about him and move on with my life. Thanks for the help." 

  
  
~And when I'm down your always pushing me to the top. Your always giving me all you got.~ 

  
  
Raye looks at her friend. Usagi is lying on Raye's bed. Minako exchanges a look with Makoto, worried. Ami has her nose buried in a textbook, not noticing Usagi. 

"Usagi? Whats wrong?" questions Makoto. 

"Oh nothing really. I'm just thinking." 

"Wow! Usagi is thinking? I didn't know she could do that." kids Raye. 

Instead of joking back or hitting Rei, Usagi whispers, "Mamoru broke up with me a few hours agao." 

Everyone looks at her, including Ami who wears a smiling face. She quickly wipes the smile off as the girls stare at her. Minako places a caring hand on her friends's shoulder. 

"Usagi are you okay?" 

"If you need anything..." 

"You can turn to us." 

"Yeah we're here for you." 

Usagi smiles and hugs them all tightly. "Thanks you guys." 

  
  
~For a shield from the storm, for a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm. I turn to you.~ 

  
  
The nest day Usagi walks down the street and knocks into some one. startled she looks up and is staring straight at Mamoru. He glances down at her. 

"Hi Mamoru." 

"Huh?" 

  
  
~For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on. For everything you do, for everything thats true....~ 

  
  
"Why don't you watch where your going next time." he says harshly. 

Usagi takes a step back, "What! I'm sorry." 

"You should be." 

Usagi turns and flees. Seiya walks down the street and sees her run in with her ex. He starts to chase her. Catching up he grabs her arm. 

"He was so cruel. It was like he didn't love me to begin with. Like we never shared anything, ever." she sobs. 

"Shh. Shh. I'm here." 

  
  
~I Turn to You.~ 

  
  
"I can't believe he would do something like that. It just..." she says softly. 

"It hurts. You love him and he has rejected you."Seiya says gently. 

She nods. Seiya wipes the tears from her eyes. 

  
  
~When I lose the will to win, I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again.~ 

  
  
"Thank you Seiya. You've helped in so many ways." 

"Hey I'm always open for you to have someone to talk to." 

She kisses him quickly and walks away. Seiya touches his lips and sighs. 

  
  
~I can do anything, cause your love is so amazing, cause your love inspires Me.~ 

  
  
Seiya walks into his mansion and looks at his brothers. He says, "You know Mamoru broke up with Usagi, right?" they nod and he continues, "I want to ask her out but....." 

"But what?" questions Taiki. 

Seiya sighs, "But she still loves him. It's not fair." 

"Life's not fair." Yaten states in a monotone voice. 

His two brothers glare at him and he mutters, "Gomen." 

"I have to find Usagi and tell her how I feel." Seiya mutters. He waves to his brothers and leaves the mansion at a quick pace jog. 

~An when I need a friends your always on my side. Giving me the faith to get me through the night.~ 

  
  
Usagi sits by herself on a park bench. Every other minute she gives a small sniff. Finally the blonde sighs and rises to her feet. She gets ready to leave but voices stop her. Looking into a clearing, Usagi heras Seiya and Mamoru fighting. 

"How could you hurt her! She loved you so much! And you broke her heart!" yells Seiya. 

"Because I'm sick of her and her never-ending complaing and whining. I'm tired of letting Destiny rule my life." Mamoru shouts back. 

Seiya looks at him, "Don'y you love her?" 

"Of course I don't I only put up with her and acted like I loved her to fulfill our future and our past." 

Usagi slumps against a tree and moans. The two angry men hear her and look over. A look of guilt passes over Mamoru's face but disappears like it was never there. Seiya rushes over to Usagi's side. 

  
  
~For a shield from the storm. For a friend, for a love to kepp me safe and warm, I turn to you.~ 

  
  
"Look at what you have done, you bastard!" Seiya shouts. 

Mamoru looks at Usagi and sees the hurt and pain in her blue eyes. He turns his head away. 

"If you want to go out with her, go right ahead, She'll be off my hands." he growls. 

"I couldn't date Usagi. She still loves you. If I was you, I would be grateful for that pure and innocent love." Seiya replies. 

"You-you never loved me? It was all a act?" Usagi whimpers. 

"Yes it was jst a duty I had to fulfill. I don't love you. I love another." 

"Who?" 

  
  
~For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on. For everything you do…~ 

  
  
"Who?" repeats Usagi. 

The silence is deafning. Seiya helps Usagi to her feet. She leans against him, weak from the new found revalations. 

"I love…" he begins. 

"For Kami's sake tell us." growls Seiya. 

"I love Ami. We have been seeing each other on the side forever." he reveals. 

All the strength Usagi had, disappeared at his words. She leans heavily against Seiya. Smirking, Ami slinks into the clearing and clings to Mamoru. 

  
  
~I Turn to You.~ 

  
  
"Hello ditz brain. I guess you found our little secret out." purrs Ami from her position next to Mamoru. 

"You were one of my best friends and a Senshi like me." Usagi whispers. 

"Yes and I stole your boyfriend." Ami laughs. 

Usagi lets out a anguished cry and buries her face in Seiya's shoulder for comfort. 

  
  
~ For the arms to be my shelter from all the rain.~ 

  
  
"How sweet. You see Usagi, you have Seiya and I have Ami." Mamoru gloats. 

Usagi just clings tighter to Seiya. He holds her tightly, glaring at the two. 

  
  
~For the truth that will never change.~ 

  
  
"Look at me Usagi." Seiya says quietly. Usagi looks up at him, tears streaking her face. In a urgent voice he tells her,

"I will always love you. I always have. That will never change. Don't let that jackass confuse you about love. Maybe you were never meant to be with each other." 

  
  
~For someone to lean on. For a heart I can rely on for anything. For the one who I can turn to!~ 

  
  
"Maybe." whispers Usagi. 

She looks at Mamoru and Ami. The Earth Prince and Mercury Princess are locked on a passionate embrace. 

"I'm here. They don't care for you. I do. Ignore them" says Seiya, looking at the two then at Usagi. 

"Okay, I will." 

  
  
~For a shield from the storm. For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm, I turn to you.~ 

Seiya wraps Usagi in a big hug. Then suddenly the rain starts to fall. Everyone is drenched. The four looks at each other. Usagi walks over to Mamoru and smiles. Then the tears stop falling and anger shows in her eyes.

  
  
~For the strength to be strong for the will to carry on.~ 

  
  
Then the young blonde princess slaps him as hard as she could. 

"That's for toying with me and breaking my heart with your false words and kisses." 

Mamoru gets ready to slap her but Seiya steps in between them. 

"Go on and hit me." 

  
  
~For everything you do, for everything that's true.~ 

  
  
Mamoru looks at his angry and set face and gulps. He spins around and grasps Ami's hand. 

"Come on baby lets get away for these losers." 

The two walk away. Usagi looks at Seiya and smiles. 

  
  
~For everything you do, for everything that's true…~ 

  
  
"Thank you for everything." she says softly. 

"My pleasure princess." 

"Did you mean it when you said you would always love me?" she questions. 

"Oh yes. Always and forever." Seiya answers. 

Usagi rises to her tiptoes and leans into Seiya's face. He leans down to meet her. 

  
  
~I Turn to You~ 

  
  
The two new lovers kiss softly as the rain pours all around them. 

  
  
A/N: So how did you like it. I loved writing this song fic. If I get 10 or more reviews for this song fic I will write another. So please R and R. Even if you didn't like it. Flames are not minded. Serenity. 


End file.
